Amor en la nieve
by dango-di
Summary: un dia fubuki encuentra en el bosque a una chica hermosa y misteriosa fuera de los limites establecidos...parece ser un angel pero detras de la belleza se encuentra el verdadero ser...mal samuray


**Holis, Holis! Aquí vengo con un one-shot…se me ocurrió así de la nada, estaba ahí sentada y como si se encendiera un foco de luz, bum salió la idea y eme aquí…espero y les guste**

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece**

* * *

**Amor en la nieve**

Era invierno, el frio era presente por doquier, la nieve cubría al bosque como si de un manto se tratara. Pequeños copos de nieve adornaban la cabellera del peli plateado que caminaba sonriendo, admirando el hermoso paisaje.

Shiro fubuki se había adentrado en el bosque de hokkaido, contemplando aquel lugar que parecía místico. Caminaba como si nada con las manos en la chaqueta. Avanzo un poco mas hasta salirse del sendero, llego a una parte del bosque que nadie había visitado. Entre los arbustos podía apreciar del otro lado a una persona, se acerco mas abriéndose paso sigilosamente sin ser percibido. El vio a una chica de pelo blanco como la hermosa nieve, piel de porcelana, pero lo que mas llamaba su atención eran sus hermosos ojos celestes, tenían un azul tan brilloso, cristalinos, finos y claros…resaltaba de su rostro, era el único color en ella.

El no sabia que hacer, en ese momento quedo cautivado con tanta belleza. Ella estaba sentada en la nieve jugando con un lobo blanco de sangre pura y gran tamaño, solo la veía jugar, con el imponente animal, con tal delicadeza como si pudieran entenderse el uno al otro.

Fubuki salió de donde se ocultaba para quedar enfrente de ella a una distancia ni muy corta ni muy larga; no le podía quitar los ojos de encima. Ella lo miro con una mirada profunda pero delicada y dulce…transmitía una presencia inocente, frágil y misteriosa. Lo observo como si no hubiera visto un humano, lo miraba de pies a cabeza examinándolo, como si recordara algo…

Fubuki aun maravillado o desconcertado, trato de acercarse mas, pero al dar un paso el lobo se puso frente a la chica protegiéndola mientras ella solo acariciaba su pelaje para calmarlo…fubuki pensó en hablarle, pero era demasiado tarde ya que ella había montado al animal, sin mirarle y alejándose de el. Fubuki volvió a casa con una sola cosa en mente, esa escena que visualizó en la nieve, todo había parecido una ilusión. Sonrió para seguir su camino, descansar y dormir profundamente.

A la mañana siguiente salió a dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Tomo un desayuno en una cafetería llamada ANDRADE. Estuvo ahí leyendo un libro que le regalaron para su cumpleaños hace un mes, al terminar pago la cuenta y se dirigió a casa de un amigo de Haruken. Estuvo ahí hasta después de almorzar pizza, se despidió, mientras daba paso a su casa en el camino se encontró con una miga y fueron a platicar al parque. El le dijo que un amigo había visto a una chica con un lobo en el bosque, observo su reacción y lo que diría; ella comenzó a reírse y le contesto que seguramente había sido un sueño o alucinación de su amigo, fubuki paso una mano tras su cabeza y riendo le dijo que el pensaba lo mismo, se despidió de la chica y se dirigió a la casa. Ese día no volvió al bosque, solo siguió recordando hasta dormirse.

Eran como las 2 de la tarde, ya había almorzado cuando decidió ir de nuevo al bosque, tomo su chaqueta, llaves y salió. Paso como media hora para poder encontrar el lugar donde la vio, para su sorpresa, no había nadie, ni un solo rastro de su existencia, suspiro un poco desanimado, pero no se rendiría regresaría mañana para comprobar que lo que vio no fue pura fantasía. Al otro di a fue y nada, el siguiente día obtuvo el mismo resultado, casi pasaba una semana sin poder verla hasta que un día paso lo que esperaba. Ahí se encontraba, sola sintiendo caer la nieve por cada centímetro de su cuerpo, inmediatamente fubuki dejo escapar una sonrisa…quiso verla pero antes de poder moverse el lobo apareció echándose a un lado de la chica, ella se acomodo entre el pelaje del animal y cerro los ojos.

-es mejor observarte desde aquí, por ahora-

Repitió el mismo proceso unos cuantos días más hasta que decidió dejarse der. Tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle, pero tendría que esperar n poco más. El primero en darse cuenta de su presencia fue el lobo, que solo lo veía con esos intensos ojos negros, la chica lo voltio a ver sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. Vio como se sentaba en la nieve a lo lejos, pareció no darle importancia ya que seguía con sus cosas, a diferencia del animal que solo vigilaba al extraño. Así paso la tarde sin que ninguno le quitara la vista a su "objetivo". Transcurrieron un par de días, para estos momentos el animal ya estaba acostumbrado a la presencia y olor de fubuki…ya no tenia de que preocuparse o estar a la defensiva.

Fubuki lo único que hacia era ver como jugaban aquellos dos, como si fueran hermanos, o las cosas que hacia ella al jugar. Uno de esos días como todas las tardes fubuki fue al bosque pero se dio cuenta de que el lobo no estaba, no le dio tanta importancia ya que la venia a ver. Le encantaba verla jugar como una niña pequeña una que otra vez lograba ver una pequeña sonrisa que se le escapaba. Para las siguientes semanas ella estaba acompañada o sola, posiblemente se había ganado la confianza del animal para dejarla sola con el.

Vaya que tenía mucha paciencia el albino, llevaba unos meses con lo mismo, sin hablarle o acercarse…

Se levanto temprano, hizo sus cosas y fue, adivinen, exacto a donde más si no al bosque. Llego entusiasmado, con solo verla si día era mucho más alegre y feliz. Ella atrapaba los copos de nieve y veía al peli plata, parecía como si bailara entre ellos y el fuera su espectador. Fubuki saca coraje y decidido a hablarle por primera vez, mas no recibió respuesta alguna, lo intento otra vez pero ella con el dedo le indico que no prosiguiera.

-esta bien, como tu quieras-

Así paso el tiempo, sin hablarse, solo viéndose y poco a poco acortando la distancia entre ellos. No pasaban de lo mismo, hasta que llego el día en que ella le hablo sin palabras, con las manos le hizo señas para que se acercara. El estaba sorprendido, pero no perdió el tiempo, con su mano le dijo que parara un momento mientras con la izquierda escribía sobre la nieve, la chica dejo una foto y se marcho junto al lobo. El se apresuro y tomo la fotografía, en ella salía una chica de ojos verdes y cabello negro ondulado muy bonita, al reverso decía Nozomi Ishimura, luego se agacho para leer lo que escribió:

"_esa soy yo en el pasado, no hagas preguntas que muy pronto entenderás"_

Fubuki quedo mas confundido de lo que estaba y se llevo la foto. Mas y mas días pasaban la relacione entre ellos iba mejorando, ahora jugaban juntos. No se acercaban mucho pero aun así jugaban con la nieve lanzándosela, formando figuras o simplemente ella caminaba y el la seguía. Fubuki ya no podía negar que cuando estaba con ella su corazón latía fuerte, con solo una pequeña y corta sonrisa le quitaba el aliento y cuando la veía dormir con el lobo se sonrojaba. Sus ansias de acariciar su mejilla y escuchar su voz eran más fuertes por cada minuto que pasaba junto a ella.

Casi había pasado un año desde que la encontró, era tiempo de que todo cambiara.

Un día fubuki llegaba de lo más tranquilo, la vio sentada sobre un pequeño tronco, se veía tan bonita con su vestido blanco y su cabellera sujetada en dos trenzas que caían por los lados. Pero algo era distinto, a pesar de no ser muy expresiva notaba seriedad en su mirada. Nozomi se para y extendió los brazos para que la abrazara, fubuki se extraño pera avanzo hasta llegar frente a frente. Ella lo abrazo del cuello y el correspondió, se sentía tan bien estar con ella. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella saco sus colmillos y mordió el cuello de fubuki comenzando a alimentarse, el sintió un dolor agudo y abrió los ojos, quedo un poco choqueado y callo al suelo de rodillas, la chica toco el pecho de fubuki para sentir palpitar su corazón, luego tomo su mano y la llevo a su propio pecho luego al suyo para que sintiera el latir de su corazón el cual no existía. Fubuki sintió una punzada en el cuello y se removió un poco ella sin apartarse le miro y por primera vez hablo

-déjame beber de ti-

Por fin había escuchado aquella voz que anhelaba, era suave y delicada, quería permanecer junto a ella y si esa era la única manera la dejaría.

El tomo con su mano libre sus cabellos y los acaricio dando permiso a que continuara y ella gustosa siguió alimentándose, comenzó a hacer mas frio, la nieve era mas profunda. Fubuki comenzó a helarse y temblar ella con su otra mano lo abrazo tratando de darle calor el cual no poseía, unos minutos mas tarde fubuki cayo en un sueño profundo y cayo, ella lo recostó en su regazo acariciando su mejilla y cabellos.

Fubuki despertó, al parecer todo estaba bien, se levanto y con la mirada la busco, hasta visualizarla parada cerca de un lago. Camino hacia ella, la chica se sentó y el albino la imito, Nozomi le indico que viera en el agua el se arrimo, antes de que pudiera ver la chica removió el agua con sus dedos, cuando el agua dejo de hacer ondas el vio su reflejo, era el mismo, de no ser por su cabellos que ahora era blanco y sus ojos rojos como el rubí y brillosos…ella se para y tomo de la mano al chico, comenzaron a caminar y ninguno decía nada. El entonces sonrió, por fin estaba con su amada y era lo único que le importaba. Ellos se fueron caminando entre los arboles hasta desaparecer. En ese bosque, había nacido…amor en la nieve.

* * *

**Eso es todo, a mi la verdad me gusto mucho, pero ustedes dirán…y eso es todo me paso a retirar hasta la otro cuídense y déjenme reviews si no es mucho pedir, bye ;3**


End file.
